


Incantations of Touch

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wizarding World, wizard!Fili, wizard!kili, wizarding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: When Fili gets hit by a spell that produces no noticeable results during an Auror mission, he thinks nothing of it.  That is until Kili comes home one night and Fili isn't able to touch his brother without him flinching back in pain.





	Incantations of Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> This is a fill for GatheringFiki's WinterFre 2018  
> Prompt 10. Character A has been cursed. His touch hurts Character B.
> 
> This takes place in my Hobbitwarts AU, more of which can be found [here](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/tagged/fiki-hp-au)

It’s a small firefight, Fili and three other Aurors against a ring of demiguise smugglers.  Nothing terribly dangerous or far out of routine and Fili thinks nothing of the spell that hits him in the chest midway through the apprehension, a shower of weak blue sparks that had produced no results.  A miss-spoke spell perhaps, he briefly thinks, harmless without the proper intention to give it life and power.  The debriefing medical team checks them all out anyways after the scuffle and find no evidence of the time-delayed spells on any of the returning Aurors so he goes home unworried.

 

 

It’s nearly three weeks before Fili gets to see his brother again.  It’s right in the middle of the training season, where Kili is spending whole days on his broom, perfecting all those dazzling moves that earned him his spot on the Mirkwood Spiders team.  It’s a necessary evil for his professional Quidditch career, but the days and often weeks apart do drag on Fili, though he does his best to not let it show to Kili.

He has big plans for their first night reunited, starting with a bottle of Kili’s favorite fire whiskey and a home-cooked meal and ending with their clothes scattered haphazardly around the apartment, the bare expanse of Kili’s skin painted by the light of the fireplace.

That plan goes out the window when Kili comes through the door three hours earlier than expected, grinning as he tosses his dufflebag to the floor in the foyer and reaches for Fili.

Without so much as a hello, Kili is kissing him soundly and Fili leans forward into the kiss even as Kili walks them back until Fili’s pressed against the hallway wall, bracketed by his brother’s body.  Fili winds one hand into Kili’s hair, where it’s tucked into a messy bun, and the other curls around Kili’s neck, keeping him close.

Kili pulls back a little from the kiss, staying near and breathing in Fili’s space.  Fili can just see the start of a slight frown on his face, pulling his eyebrows low.

“What is it?”

 Kili shakes his head, bangs brushing against Fili’s forehead.  “Nothing,” he replies with a smile.  “Must have just gotten more beaten up in practice than I thought.  Neck’s a little sore.”

“Oh sorry,” Fili apologizes, dropping his hand away from Kili’s neck, settling it instead on the dip of his brother’s waist.  “I’ll be very gentle with you then, I promise.”

“I’d like that,” Kili tells him before his mouth is on Fili’s again, firm and wanting.

And then they're moving through the flat, kisses shared between them every few feet. When they reach the bedroom, Fili's spread back on the bed with Kili bent over him but Fili can’t ignore the way Kili’s squirming under his hands, little movements that aren’t full flinches but that betray Kili’s growing discomfort anyways.  Fili tries to keep his touch light, fingers barely grazing and focuses on kissing his brother instead.

Fili’s reaching up under the hem of Kili’s shirt, swiping his fingers over Kili’s stomach, when Kili sits up abruptly, brushing Fili’s hand away from him.  Fili’s hand stills midair.  Kili looks down at him, confusion written across his features.

“Something’s wrong,” Kili states.

“What do you mean?”

“Your hands - “ Kili starts, gaze flitting between Fili’s hands and face.  “They hurt.”

“What?” Fili pushes himself up onto his elbows.

“It hurts when you touch me.”

“Like - like,” Fili stutters, “Like you’re sore?  That kind of hurt?  We don’t have to do anything tonight, Kili.  I’ll draw you bath, get the warming balm out.”

“No.” Kili stops him, swinging off of Fili to stand at the end of the bed. “A different hurt.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either!” Kili practically shouts and then quieter, “It feels, it feels like a bruise almost, but sharper.  Like you’re pressing really hard even though I know you’re not.”

Fili’s mouth opens and shuts a few times, his brain stuttering to work out what’s going on.

“I think you’ve been hexed,” Kili says finally, walking around the side of the bed.  Fili can see his fingers lingering just in the corner of his sight-line and Fili realizes Kili’s resisting the urge to reach out for him, to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear in comfort.

 

 

Fili wracks his brain for an explanation, pacing a line back and forth across the worn checkered linoleum of his kitchen.  Kili’s boosted himself up onto the counter, a cup of tea cooling in his hands as his eyes follow Fili’s frustrated movements.

Fili stops quickly, turning towards Kili.  “I’ve been cleared by the medi-team!” he snaps.  “This shouldn’t be happening.”

“Let’s go to St. Mungo’s,” Kili suggests and Fili huffs.

Fili resumes his pacing.  “What sort of stupid hex keeps you from touching someone?  I’ve touched plenty of people since I’ve seen you last.”

“Hey!”

“Not like that and you know it,” Fili practically growls at him.

A faint memory of blue sparks, the quick thought of a failed spell, and Fili stalls his pacing, whipping his head up.  He steps in front of Kili, into the frame of his legs, hands hovering just above Kili’s thighs, careful not touch him, to hurt him.  What he wants is step into the warm cradle of Kili’s legs, for his thighs to grip around his hips, and for his arms to wrap around Fili, comforting him. It's the one thing he can't have.

“I know when it happened.”

 

 

St. Mungo’s has a ward just for Aurors and they admit him and Kili quickly once Fili explains the situation to the witch at the entrance desk.  They are ushered into a private room and joined by a healer in pristine white robes and his young assistant.

“And it’s only affecting your brother?” the healer asks, eyes on his clipboard after had Fili explained the events of the evening (minus the sexual nature of their reunion) and his suspicions about the weeks-past smuggling ring fight.

“So far,” Fili says, sitting on the exam room table.  “You saw it had no effect on you or your assistant.”

“Interesting,” the doctor mumbles.  “Very interesting.  Must be a new hex, it’s not a spell I or my team are familiar with.”

“Can you reverse it?” Kili asks from his seat in the corner.

“Oh yes,” the man assures them.  “Just give us a bit of time.”  With that he leaves the room and leaves the two of them alone.

Kili tries to start up conversation a few times but settles for silence when Fili’s answers only reach a grand total of three words.  They sit in that room for what feels like forever, meters between them.  Kili wants nothing more than to reach out and calm his brother, to press his fingers into the tense line of Fili’s shoulders and soothe out all the frustration, but he can’t.  That’s why they’re here, stuck in this tiny office to begin with, because Kili needs to touch Fili and he can’t.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Fili says into the silence.

“No Fee,” Kili shakes his head.  “You don’t have to apologize.  It wasn’t your fault.”

“Still.  It was my hands.” Fili answers quietly, eyes on the floor.

 

 

When the healers return, it’s with a solution.

“It’s going to taste like garbage,” the healer says, passing Fili a glass filled with what looks to him like sludge they’ve sieved from the gutter.  “But it should do the trick.”

“You’ve figured out the spell?” Fili asks, looking down into the mixture in his hand.

“Not yet, but this is a general Hex-Canceling potion,” the healer says.  “It will reverse any magical enchantments on you.  That’s why it tastes terrible; it has to be strong enough to deal with anything.”

“Great,” Fili mumbles.  He doesn’t care about the taste really; he’d suffer much worse than a foul tasting potion to have Kili’s hands on him again.  He takes a deep breathe before lifting the glass to his mouth.  The smell that hits him nearly has him gagging but he puts the potion to his lips and takes a swallow.  Tears well in his eyes at the first sip and he blinks rapidly, choking down as much of the potion in one go as he can manage.

He has to lower the glass for a moment, chest heaving as he struggles not to throw up.  He can see Kili’s risen from his seat, hovering closer to Fili in his distress. 

“It’s fine,” he gasps and then puts the glass to his mouth again, chugging the rest of the thick liquid as quick as he can.  He closes his eyes and his throat convulses a few times, before he settles himself, convinced he can keep the draught down.

Fili opens his eyes and holds the glass out to the healer who takes it from him.

“Well done lad,” the healer smiles.  “Not many handle that as well as you.”

“Is it done?” Fili asks.

“Should be.”

Kili steps closer, reaching his hand out, palm up.  Fili eyes it warily before slowing extending his own hand towards it and gently laying a finger to the middle of Kili’s palm.

“Okay?” Fili asks.

Kili‘s face is flat for a moment as he eyes the spot their hands connect before looking at Fili, a smile breaking out.  “Yeah, okay!” he says, practically giggling and then his hand curling to hold Fili’s own, and he gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Fili fights the urge to press a kiss to that long-fingered hand, since he has to wait for the proper time and place for an action such as that.  Later, he chides himself.  Later when they’re safely back in the apartment and Fili can touch every inch of Kili’s skin, can press himself against his brother, for now he settles for mentally thanking whoever the genius healer was that stumbled upon the invention of Hex-Canceling draughts.

 

 

They apparate home.  Barely popped back into the foyer before Kili’s crowding into Fili, fingers cupping his jaw and he presses kisses to Fili’s face.

“Bed.  Now.”  Kili commands, twining his fingers with Fili’s and yanking him towards the bedroom.  Fili pushes Kili down onto the faded comforter, taking a long moment to look at his brother, the way Kili’s long limbs take up space on the bed and in his life.

Fili follows him down onto the bed where Kili’s already working off his clothes.  Fili’s eyes trained on all the skin Kili’s uncovering for him and then Kili’s hands are unbuckling his belt and working his pants and briefs down, as Fili pulls his shirt up and over his head before blanketing Kili's body with his own, grinding his hips down for good measure.

Fili can’t seem to touch Kili enough.  He presses his hands to every bit of Kili he can, kneading at his thighs, circling over his ribs, dragging light fingers across a hardening nipple, eyes every watchful on Kili’s own, checking for any flicker of pain or uncertainty.

Kili notices that and gives his brother a grin, “Really Fee, I’m fine.”  Kili reassures him, reaching out to pull Fili in for a kiss with a hand on his jaw.  

“Just let me touch you then,” Fili whispers between them. “That’s all I want to do.  For the rest of our lives.”

“I can live with that.”

Fili's lips latch onto Kili's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his throat and lower as he shifts down the bed.  He settles down between Kili’s legs, taking his time to lavish wet kisses along the insides of Kili’s splayed thighs before taking Kili in hand and swirling his tongue around the tip.  Kili sucks in a sharp breath, his moan filling the room.

“Fili,” Kili rasps out as Fili's licking a stripe up Kili's cock, fingers of one hand digging into the meat of Kili's thigh.  Kili's world narrows to the heat of Fili's mouth around him and the pressure of Fili's hands on him.

Kili weaves a hand through Fili’s hair, riding the wave of his pleasure, as he pushes into the wet, heat of Fili’s mouth.  His hips rock up into Fili’s firm grip and Kili tries to warn him towards the end, giving Fili’s hair a soft tug.  Fili doesn’t take any notice of this, just continues to suckle and lap hungrily at him and Kili comes like that, legs spread wide elbows planted into the mattress so he can watch himself thrust in and out of Fili’s lips.

Groaning, Kili drops back down to the mattress, heading hitting the pillow as he releases his hold on Fili’s hair.

“Come up here,” he says and Fili complies, kissing Kili, who tilts his head to deepen it as he reaches a hand between them to curl around Fili.

Fili lets out a whine at the tight clench of Kili’s fingers around him, thrusting up into the grip.  Kili’s other hand grasps for Fili, twining behind his neck so he can keep Fili’s lips in reach, as Fili’s hips move to match the tempo of his hand.  Kili strokes steadily until he feels Fili's rhythm begin to stutter.

“Go on, Fee,” Kili encourages him.  Fili’s breathe hitches and then he’s coming, muscles strung tight before releasing, open-mouthed and panting.  He lets himself fall onto Kili, heedless of the mess between their bellies, and burying his nose to Kili’s neck.

Kili presses a kiss to Fili’s hair where he can reach it.  “Twist up a second,” he tells him and Fili shifts his up just long enough for Kili to mumble a quick vanishing spell, so they won’t wake in the morning stuck to each other.  Fili rolls off of him, hands on Kili’s shoulder pushing to he gets the message to lie on his side.  Fili curls around him at that, arm winding over his ribcage to flatten a palm against his heart.

“I love you,” Fili tells him, nuzzling the back of Kili’s neck.

“I love you too,” he whispers back. 

They fall asleep like that, pressed tightly together, Fili’s knees to the back of his own and if Kili dreams that night, he wakes only to the fleeting memory of Fili’s hands on him.

 


End file.
